Dear Monika
by Cleveland Rock
Summary: DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB SPOILERS! The newest recruit to the Literature Club writes a series of poems to Monika about his tragic experiences in the club.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Monika,

Thanks for giving me a chance to join the four of you.

To be honest, I'm surprised there's not more of you.

In Sayori's view… Well, don't tell her I said this, but she adores you.

She looks up to you. She wants to be a leader.

Thanks for letting her be VP. She deserves to know that people need her.

She means everything to me. Don't tell her I said that either.

Something's going on with her and it hurts when I can't be there.

I can't find the courage to tell her, but she's always on my mind.

But I can't always be there for her. The time's so hard to find.

Sometimes, we've even gone without talking for months on end.

But thanks to your club, maybe I can be close to her again.

Thanks for the new pen,

Your new friend


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Monika,

I knew she was suicidal, but I never thought she would do it.

What the hell do I even do now? Fuck my life. Just screw it.

I should have told her how I felt while I still could, but I blew it.

If I could go back, I'd make sure the whole world knew it.

She always showed up late, but she brightened everybody's day.

Now she won't show up at all and it's like the sun went away.

She'd want us to go on without her. Maybe we'll find a way.

You know, I walked in on her dead body. I had to actually fucking see her.

If only I had just let her know how much I fucking need her.

She told me something once. She had a friend whose dad beat her.

He wouldn't give her lunch money and would rarely, if ever, feed her.

If she was talking about herself, I want to kill her fucking father.

But nothing will ever bring her back, so why fucking bother?

I just want to make whoever did this to her bleed.

Yours indeed,

A friend in need


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Monika,

Holy fuck, it happened again, right in front of my eyes.

First Yuri traps me in a room and fucking stares at me and cries,

then she stabs herself repeatedly in the chest until she dies.

I didn't think she was crazy when she showed me her knife collection,

but I should have suspected something, because on further inspection,

the police said she had cuts and scars running up and down her arm.

I didn't know she was serious when Natsuki accused her of self-harm.

How could I not notice? Her morbid poetry should have set off an alarm.

I witnessed two wonderful girls kill themselves. This week is a nightmare.

I wish I could say none of this is real, but the evidence is right there.

Now we don't have enough members to be a club, but do I look like I care?

Fuck the Literature Club. All it does is attract the mentally ill,

and I'm not going to stand by and watch all my friends be killed.

Don't take this personally, but I quit. I don't need this.

Hopefully, I'll be in another town by the time you read this.

Once again,

Still your friend


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Monika,

Roses are red. Violets are blue.

I figured out how jealous you get when I write poems for anyone besides you,

so now Yuri is red, Sayori is blue,

all my friends are dead, and I hope you fucking die too.

I hope your last moments are spent crying yourself to sleep,

but forcing yourself to stay awake and just hold your pillow and weep

because you're too scared of the ghosts who haunt you in your dreams

until you wake up in the night and you can still hear their screams.

I hope they lock you up in solitary confinement until you can't hack it,

screaming until the prison guards drug you to stop the racket.

I hope you wake up in a straitjacket.

I hope you try to bash your head against a padded cell every day.

I hope you rip both your ears off to make the voices go away.

Don't try to tell me you love me. You're not able to love.

I think you're the only person you're capable of thinking of.

Seriously, have you even once thought of anyone but yourself?

Did you seriously think you could win my heart by killing everyone else

and smashing every happy thought I had left on my shelf?

You told Sayori to kill herself when you knew she had depression.

You forced Yuri into situations that would trigger her obsession.

I don't know what you did to Natsuki, so here's your last chance at confession.

This is it, Monika. It's over. The end.

You'll never hear from me again,

Your last friend


End file.
